diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandol Blitzhämmer
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = 18px Berserker 18px Söldner | Arsenal = Berserksch | Vorname = Brandol | Nachname = Blitzhämmer | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Eisenschmiede vor 113 jahren | Alter = Erwachsen (113 jahre) | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz / Eisenschmiede | Gilde = Tränen des Adlers | Größe = | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend Neutral}} DIESER WIKI EINTRAG IST NOCH IM AUFBAU. Hallo. Schön, dass Du Dir die Zeit genommen hast, diesen Wiki-Eintrag zu lesen. Solltest Du Anregungen haben, melde Dich doch gerne. Das Alter von 113 Jahren sieht man dem noch recht jungen Bronzebart Brandol Blitzhämmer an. Das einzige, was nicht so recht zum juvenilen Äußeren passen mag, sind die Augen. Trotz der Freundlichkeit, die sie ausstrahlen, scheint es, als ob sie eine Menge erlebt haben. 'Charakter' 'Vorgeschichte' Geboren in Eisenschmiede, nennt Brandol jene Stadt immer noch seine Heimat, obwohl er in der Vergangenheit selten dort war. Nach seiner Kriegerausbildung durch seinen Klan wollte der junge Blitzhämmer diese auch anwenden und zog von Schlachtfeld zu Schlachtfeld. Auf seinen Reisen traf er auch seine jetzigen Waffenbrüder, den Blutbringer und Goldi. Doch anstatt, dass seine Wut, die ihn schon seit Kindertagen im Kampf leitet, abkühlte, schien diese bei jedem Elend, das er sah, zu wachsen. Einzig schien er zu lernen, seinen Hass außerhalb von Kämpfen zu kontrollieren. Nur gelegenlich fällt auf, dass er sehr heißblütig ist und schnell zornig wird. Die vielen Kämpfe zeigten Brandol Blitzhämmer wohl, dass Krieg zwar scheinbar notwendig, nie jedoch gerecht ist. Alle Ausbildung scheint zu wenig, darum sorgt er sich immer um die Waffenkenntnisse seiner Kriegsgefährten und Waffenbrüdern. Sein Motto im Training wurde: "Schweiß verhindert Blut". 'Körperlich' Jahre des Kriegs haben seine Muskeln scheinbar gestählt, so dass er seine selbst für einen Zwerg geringe Größe durch seine Breite ausgleicht. Wie es sich für einen Krieger gehört, ist der Körper von Brandol mit Narben übersäht. Die verschiedenen Klingen der Hordenrassen sind deutlich zu identifizieren, wo die Haut nicht von Stahl umgeben ist. Die schartigen Säbel der Orks, die breiten Messer der Trolle, die filigranen Klingen der Blutelfen, die vergifteten Messer der Untoten. All jene haben ihn gezeichnet und Linien auf seinen Körper gemacht. Dies sind seine Tätowierungen. Der Bart ist kunstvoll geflochten und mit Knochenstückchen geziert. 'Verhalten' Meist darauf bedacht ruhig zu bleiben, gelingt ihm das nie wirklich ganz. Man merkt es ihm jederzeit an, dass er versucht sich beherrschen. Er ist sicherlich kein Politiker und sagt stets das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf schießt. Dies umfasst auch Brandols Abneigung gegen andere Zwergenklans, Elfen, Menschen, Gnome und Draenei. Sein Hass gegen die Rassen der Horde ist fast greifbar. Im Kampf wird diese Bürde sein Schild, seine Bestimmung und sichert sein Überleben. Denn trotz all des Leids will er nichts weiter als all die schönen Sachen im Leben genießen. 'Ausrüstung' Der Befehl des Tribuns innerhalb des Hauptquartiers der Tränen vollgerüstet und in den Farben der Familie zu bleiben, macht dem Krieger nichts aus. 'Kleidung / Rüstung' Der schwarze Tod Seine ureigene Rüstung ist in mattem Schwarz gehalten. Dornen am Kieferschutz, den Schulterstücken und den Handschuhen machen sie fast zu einer Waffe. Obwohl sie ihn oft schützen musste, sind nur wenige tiefe Kratzer und Schmrammen auf der perfekt sitzenden Berge zu erkennen. Schmuck ist kaum auf der Rüstung zu sehen. Das einzig erkennbare ist von einem Schmied in zwergischen Runen eingetrieben worden. Diejenigen, die der Runen mächtig sind, lesen Schwüre und Verheißungen: * "Fast schon am Ende blieb sein Mut ihm treu nahm die Kolben in die Hände gegen den Feinde ohne Scheu. Und kein Schuss, keine Hiebe seit dem Tage immerfort; in keiner Schlacht, keinem Kriege traf den zwergischen Lord." – Frei nach einem Zwergengedicht * "Und der Tod kam zu einem Zwerg und sprach: 'Dich nehme ich mit.' Der Zwerg senkte den Kopf und antwortete mit 'Nein.' Dann ging der Tod wieder." * "Geschaffen von Zwergenhand, wird helfen Zwergenhand. Tod wird folgen den Feinden der Zwergenhand." Der Tod in Blau Das ist seine neue Rüstung. Sie scheint noch nicht gut zu pasen und quietscht bei manchen Bewegungen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Rüstung, ist diese Silber mit Goldintarsien. Die Schultern, Handschuhe und Stiefel scheinen unter großer Hitze blau eingefärbt worden zu sein. Die Runen fehlen auch hier nicht und wurden mit Gold unterlegt. Meistens trägt er zur dieser Rüstung keinen Helm, sondern die dazugörige Maske. Zivil Selten zu sehen, zweifeln viele, dass Brandol überhaupt andere Kleidung als seine Rüstung trägt. Doch er tut es. Wenn es so weit ist, trägt er eine Lederhose und die dazupassenden Stiefel und Bluse. 'Waffen' Brandol "Berserksch" Blitzhämmer ist ein wahrer Kolbenfresser. Seine Einhandhämmer sind in der Regel bei ihm und er scheint sich unwohl zu fühlen, sollten sie nicht an seinem Waffengurt hängen. Hängen sie mal wirklich nicht an seiner Seite, müssen sie zwingend in Sichtweite sein. In der Kampfvorbereitung schlägt der Eisenschmiedezwerg die Hämmer so aneinander, dass man schon Funken fliegen gesehen haben soll. Orkhass Dies ist der Streitkolben, den Brandol in der rechten Hand führt. Es war der erster Hammer, den er als Heranwachsender von seinem Vater bekommen hat. Orkhass ist in der Familie seit des zweiten Kriegs und bekam seinen Namen bei der Belagerung Eisenschmiedes. Den Namen erhilelt der eiserne Hammer, dessen Griff aus einer schwarzen Holzhart gedrechselt und mit Leder des ehemaligen Streitwidders des Thans umwinkelt wurde, von dem Than der Stahlkolbens, als er sah wie der Urahn Brandols, Leifan Stahlkolben, mit scheinbar unendlichem Hass und bewaffnet mit Schild und dem Streitkolben in eine Rotte Orks sprang und sieben Orks alleine erschlug. Seit dem wird dieser Hammer vom Vater an den Sohn weitergegeben, wenn die Zeit gekommen scheint. Trolltot Der Kriegshammer, der in Blitzhämmers linker Faust Tod und Verderben, zumindest aber arge Blessuren bringt. Ihn gab Brandol selbst bei seinem ersten Fortgang aus Eisenschmiede nach dem Vorbilds Orkhass in Auftrag. Geschmiedet aus bestem Stahl, das Holz sorgfältig gedrechselt und mit dem Leder eines Alteracwidders an die Hand des Zwergs angepasst, verlieh Brandol höchstselbst dem Hammer seinen Namen. Auf der Reise durch die östlichen Königreiche und Suche nach weiteren Herausforderungen geriet Brandol in einen Hinterhalt einiger Trolle. Nachdem der noch junge Brandol im Übermut Orkhass nach dem Anführer warf und ihn damit tötete, blieb ihm nur noch der eine namenlose Hammer. Er nahm sein Glück beziehungsweise seinen Hammer in beide Hände und begann den Spähtrupp einen nach dem anderen mit dem Hammer zubearbeiten. Das Ende? Nun, Brandol lebt noch und der Hammer hat einen Namen bekommen, oder?! 'Fähigkeiten' Dieser Bereich gibt ein Teil von Brandols Fähigkeiten und Kenntnissen wieder. Es bleibt jedem selbst überlassen, in wie fern er von davon weiß oder davon erfahren hat. 'Sprachen' Ein Gelehrter wird er wohl nicht mehr. Seine Fähigkeiten liegen sicherlich nicht am Schreibpult. |} 'Kampf' Scheinbar für den Kampf geboren ist Brandol Blitzhämmer in der Wahl der Waffen doch recht limitiert. Aber warum meckern? Tot ist tot, egal mit welchem Werkzeug. |} 'Bekanntschaften' Der Familien abschnitte ist in bearbeitung und kann fehlinformationen enthalten Familie * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif 18px Meinhard Stahlkolben †(Vater) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif 18px Goldhild Eisenbaum † (Mutter) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Bild: IconSmall Hunter.gif Mette Tjordenskjold (Gefährtin) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Gorowan 'Goldi' Goldklinge (Waffenbruder) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Warrior.gif Balindy Baldulf Blutbringer (Waffenbruder) Freunde * folgt Bekannte * folgt Feinde * folgt 'Anmerkungen' Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Eisenschmiedezwerge (Spieler) Kategorie:Krieger (Spieler)